Performance Issues
by crazyelf2018
Summary: Momo wants to try something new in the bedroom and, fortunately, her husband is game for anything. But what happens when things don't go as expected?


"I'm home," Shoto Todoroki calls over the sound of running water as he crosses the threshold of the apartment and closes the door behind him.

His wife's head pokes out from the kitchen and her face splits into a grin. "Ah, Shoto! Welcome home!" she greets brightly before her head disappears back into the kitchen. "How was your day, love?"

"Uneventful," he remarks as he slips off his boots by the door. "You know how Wednesdays are. Meetings on top of meetings on top of tedious paperwork. It was all very dull."

"Of course," comes Momo's voice from the kitchen, and he can practically hear the teasing grin that she must be wearing. "Well, at least you got to get out of the office some earlier with your patrol. That helps, right?"

"That was nice," he agrees, entering the kitchen to find her washing dishes. Shoto comes up behind her and rubs his hands down her sides in greeting before pressing a quick kiss to the exposed nape of her neck, which elicits a giggle from her. "Bakugo was surprisingly docile," he continues, grinning at the cute sound. "Probably just as happy as I was to get out and _do something_. Somehow being cooped up in the office most of the day is more draining than anything else."

"I know," she murmurs in understanding, raising a soapy hand to pat his cheek. "Oops!" Momo remarks immediately. "Sorry!" She giggles into her arm as she twists her head to meet his eyes. "I, uh, didn't think—"

"That's alright," he replies softly, shooting her a good-natured grin and then taking the opportunity to press a quick kiss to her lips while she's facing him. He chuckles when she bites her lower lip as her face reddens, before she abruptly turns back to the sink.

"You don't have to do that," Momo remarks a moment later when Shoto pulls a clean dish towel out of a drawer and starts drying a plate on top of a small stack of dishes that she has cleaned and set aside on the counter. "I was going to get them when I'm done with these."

"I don't mind," he replies, reaching to replace the plate in one of the cabinets after it is dry. "Why are there so many, though?"

"I invited Ochaco and Kaminari over for a late lunch to thank them for their help this morning."

"Ah. How did that go, by the way? Did you see anything that you liked?"

"Mmhmm," she hums, an enthusiastic grin breaking across her face. "I can't wait to show you a couple of the ones we looked at next week when we go together."

"Yeah? What were they like?"

"You'll have to wait and see," Momo replies, turning her head to eye him playfully. "All that I will say is that when we looked at the one that was probably my favorite of the day, Ochaco practically _fainted_ when she saw the master bedroom, and Kaminari loved the whole place so much that he started crying."

"No surprises there. And what about you?"

"I don't know," she says in an octave higher than her normal pitch as she shrugs her shoulders. "I think it suits our needs nicely. I could…see us being happy there."

"Then I can't wait to see it," he says, flashing her grin as he accepts a freshly washed bowl from her—the last dish to be dried and put away.

"Uh, so are you hungry?" Momo asks while he quickly dries the bowl and then replaces it in its proper spot. "I wasn't expecting you home quite this early; otherwise, I would have tried to have something ready for you."

"I'm fine. We can eat something together a little later," he says, laying the dishtowel out on the counter before leaning against it. "Iida offered to file the report on the raid he and I did the other day by himself so that I could come home sooner, since he knows you're off today."

"Oh? That was nice of him."

"Yeah. I, uh, remembered what you said this morning and thought it might be nice for us to have the extra time together. So I took him up on it."

"What I said this morning?"

"You know," he prompts, scratching his cheek absently as he feels his face heat up. "That you're…ovulating."

"Oh! Right, of course!" Momo's cheeks darken as her eyes light up and her lips stretch into a coy smirk. "It's cute how you still get a little embarrassed saying stuff like that aloud."

"Right, well, uhm—" He clears his throat and regains control over his face as he leans forward to rest his hands on the kitchen counter on either side of his wife. "So… I could take a quick shower and meet you in the bedroom?"

"Uh, actually…" she drawls, her eyes darting down his torso before jumping back up to meet his. She bites her lip as she peeks shyly at him through her lashes. "I've been thinking. Maybe we could…try something…new?"

"Yeah?" One of the corners of his mouth lifts at the cute expression on Momo's face as she nods. "Do you have something in mind?" he asks, already knowing from the look on her face that she does.

"It's a little embarrassing," she admits quietly after a few moments, the redness in her face unwavering. "But I keep think thinking about…uhm, this…this…uh, roleplay idea that I had…"

Momo seems to catch the surprised look on his face, because she quickly adds, "I—I know we've never done that kind of thing before and—and we _don't_ have to if you're not comfortable. Don't even worry about it. It's silly, really. I just thought—"

"Momo, stop," he murmurs against her cheek, his lips brushing her soft skin.

Her breath hitches.

A self-satisfied grin slips onto Shoto's face when he takes note of her reaction to him. He trails his lips down to her collarbone and places an open-mouthed kiss there. "Tell me about it," he says, his lips ghosting across her neck.

"About—about the roleplay?"

"Mmhmm."

"O—ok. Well, uhm—"

He shifts his gaze upward in anticipation and sees Momo lick her lips. Before she can say anything else, he captures them between his in an impassioned kiss.

"Sorry," he says to her flabbergasted and reddened face when he pulls back. "Couldn't help myself. Go on. You have my full attention."

Momo glances at the floor abashedly and rubs her arms, her cheeks still ruddy.

Shoto's lips twitch and he has to suppress the urge to kiss her again. She looks utterly adorable when she's embarrassed.

"W—well, I've just thought about us, uhm, playing—playing, uh, this scenario where…one of us is a…villain and—and they…capture the hero…you know, try to get information or something…"

"Ah."

"We really don't have to. I don't know why I—" She continues rubbing her arms as she stares resolutely toward the ground.

"Momo," he says softly, moving forward to rest his forehead against hers. She shifts her eyes to focus on his. "Let's try it."

Her already wide eyes expand further as they whiz from one of his eyes to the other, and back again. "Do—do you actually want to?"

"Yeah, I do. It could be fun."

"O—ok," she says, a little breathlessly. A myriad of emotions passes over her face but the gleam in her eyes tell him that she is foremost overjoyed that he's a willing participant.

"How do we get started?" he asks.

"Wait here!" she replies enthusiastically before looking him up and down. "Keep your suit on. I'll be right back."

She turns, presumably to go to their bedroom, but stops after she takes one step. When she pivots to face him again, he notices that her face is somehow significantly more flushed than before.

"Uh, Shoto?"

"Yeah?"

"Uhm, just to check…would you be averse to me tying you up?"

* * *

"You might need to brush up on your knot-tying skills, Momo."

Shoto is sitting on their bed, with his back to the headboard, held in place by bindings that, frankly, he could get himself out of in an instant if he wanted to, and that's without using his quirk.

"I'm not _actually_ trying to restrain you to the point that you can't move a muscle," comes Momo's voice from his left. "I don't want you to end up with welts on your skin or something. Now do what I'm doing and work on getting into character."

"I am in character. I thought I was just being myself?"

"Get into the mindset of _Pro-Hero Shoto_ , I mean."

 _What is the difference?_

"But, Momo, we are the same person… You know that, right?"

He hears an exasperated sigh and the next second his blindfold is lifted, revealing a live version of the exact facial expression he was envisioning on his wife's face hovering in his direct line of sight. "Don't be silly, Shoto. Of course, I know that. But don't you, you know, act a little differently when you're in pro-hero mode? Like you're…on or something?"

"Not really."

His lips tweak upwards when she rolls her eyes in response. "Ok, well then give me a little quiet so that _I_ can get into character."

"Alright," he replies, his little smile blooming into a smirk.

"And stop that! I'm a villain, remember? You're not supposed to be enjoying this." Nevertheless, she then smirks, too. "At least, not _yet_." She swoops in and presses a quick kiss to his lips before replacing the blindfold over his eyes. "It'll be more fun—and realistic—if you try to resist me, at least a little," she adds.

He schools his face into a blank canvas and settles to wait in silence for a few moments. His body is abuzz with anticipation as he wonders just what she'll do. They aren't typically this adventurous in the bedroom, so it is a rather exciting experience. He's nervous, too, but at least he doesn't have to be as creative as her—he'll just play off whatever Momo does.

"You're at my mercy now, _Shoto_ …"

His left ear tingles when her warm breath hits it, the sensation traveling through his body, as if alighting little flames throughout it. He has to bite his cheeks softly to prevent a smile from forming on his face again, lest Momo scold him for 'getting out of character'.

 _Damn. Of course, she would go for that immediately_ , he thinks. She knows how much of a turn-on it is for him when she uses that sultry voice in his ear. Already she's affecting him quite a bit, although some of his arousal can certainly be attributed to the newness of everything, as well as how sensitive he is to what she's doing given that he can't see any of it coming.

"You think so? Creati?" he returns, in the husky voice that he knows _she_ loves, as he turns his head in the direction her voice came from.

"I _know_ so," is her confident response, not betraying any effect from his words and tone. He'll have to try harder.

"You will tell me what I want to know in the end," she continues, and he jumps a little when he feels what seems to be the tip of her finger lightly trailing his arm. "But before that happens," she says, amusement in her voice now. "I'm going to have a little _fun_ with you."

A second after she says that, the bed dips on his left side with a quiet creak. The next moment, he feels something warm touching the outer sides of each of his legs, which are splayed in front of him. And then he feels Momo lower herself onto him, straddling his lap.

He can't help the soft groan that escapes his lips when his member jerks against the restraint of his pants, detecting the familiar warmth of her body nearby.

"That's it," she says, and he can hear the delighted smile in her voice. "Don't hold back from me, now, Shoto."

Her hands run over his covered torso, fingers playing with the zipper of his jacket when they dance up toward his throat. "I've always used pain to loosen the tongues of your fellow heroes in the past," she continues. "But with one as…hmm, _tempting_ , as you at my disposal, I think I'll try something a little different… Maybe…pleasure?"

And then her lips are on the crook of his neck, planting a hot, wet kiss there. She sucks and licks at his skin in a way that has him gritting his teeth as his craving for her intensifies. "Or a bit of both, perhaps," she whispers, gently catching his skin between her teeth.

"Shit," he hisses, shuddering. Momo isn't usually much of a biter, but Shoto finds that he likes it. In fact, that had to have been one of the most arousing things she has ever done to him. He's not used to being teased like this, and part of him is enjoying the anticipation, but at the same time he doesn't know how much longer he'll be able to handle this.

"You sure are naughty for such an upstanding hero," she breathes as her lips brush along his jaw. "I didn't expect _the_ Shoto to give himself to me so quickly… It's too bad. I was hoping that you would make things more interesting." She presses warm, soft lips to the corner of his mouth, which is hanging open as he draws quick breaths. "It's not much of a game if you give up so soon."

An unspoken challenge.

' _It'll be more fun if you try to resist me.'_

"I don't play games," Shoto breathes, trying to reign himself in before his self-control completely shatters.

"Are you sure?" She kisses the other corner of his mouth. "I bet you'd like the game I want to play," she whispers in his ear before her tongue drags across the shell of it. "You are _delicious_. I could spend all night making you feel _so good_."

"Yeah?" He blurts out the first thing that comes to him: "I don't think my wife would like that much."

"I don't see your wife here right now," she shoots back, leaning her chest into his and running her hands up his neck and the sides of his head to tangle into his hair. "It's just us, Shoto."

" _Ah._ Fuck, Momo…" he hums, leaning his head back and enjoying the feeling of her fingers running across his scalp. "That feels incredible."

"Forget about her," comes a whisper in his ear. "You're with me now. Momo doesn't matter anymore." She mashes her mouth to his in a sloppy kiss that he tentatively returns.

"Hmm. Momo?" he murmurs after she pulls away.

"I _told_ you. I'm Creati. You're mine now, Shoto. _Remember that._ "

"No, really. Momo? Are you actually encouraging me to…cheat on you…with…you?"

"Shoto! Don't break character. It completely changes the mood."

"Sorry. It feels wrong all of a sudden."

"Well, that's kind of sweet, I guess. Uh, just…keep it separate. Momo is your wife at home and _I_ am the _villain_ _Creati_."

"That doesn't really address the problem I'm having… Even if it's pretend, the thought of being unfaithful to you doesn't exactly put me in the mood, Momo."

"Shoto, you're the one who mentioned having a wife in the first place!"

"I was trying to resist you like you said. I couldn't think of anything else to say."

"Alright, well… Oh, I know! Creati is a very _jealous_ villain and she did away with your wife before capturing you. Does that work?"

" _Did away with?_ Did you really just kill yourself off in this fantasy of yours? How is that better?"

"In my mind, it's something that the villain Creati would do because she wants you all to herself. If we don't commit to the characters and the scene, then it just feels so fake. Don't you want this to be as real as possible?"

" _No_ , I don't. Not if we are _killing you off_. Do I actually have to explain that the idea of having sex with _your murderer_ immediately after the fact isn't arousing in the slightest?"

Momo sighs and her frowning face comes into view again when she pulls off his blindfold. "Ok, I'm sorry. I guess I see your point. I just read that roleplays are better the more you get into it…"

"Yeah, ok… Uhm, well why don't we try it a little differently? I'll do whatever you want. Just no infidelity. …Or killing each other off…"

"What about this—do you want to try being the villain?"

Dammit. He did say whatever she wants… But how was he supposed to know what to do? Or say?

"Uh, ok. I suppose I could try."

"Ok, good!" She grins widely. "And this time _no breaking character_. I was getting really into it!"

* * *

"Where am I? Who's there?" Momo grits out to start off the scenario after Shoto tells her that he is ready. She flexes her wrists in their bindings, which are holding her arms against the headboard on either side of her body, with her hands being level with her shoulders.

"I've finally captured you, Creati," comes his voice from right in front of her. She bites her lip to keep from humming pleasantly at the feel of his warm breath caressing her face.

"Shoto," she replies after drawing a calming breath. "I should have known. What do you want with me?"

"I want you to join me," he says, and then she shudders upon feeling the pads of his cool fingers ghosting her chin. "The two of us together? We would be _unstoppable_."

"That—that's never going to happen," she says, holding back a grin at the reference to the same thing he likes to say when they partner together for missions in reality. "The other pros will figure out what has happened. They'll come looking for me."

"I don't care," he whispers, his breath now washing over her ear. "I'm not going to let anyone take you away. Besides, even if they manage to find us, you won't want to leave me."

"What—what makes you say that?" Momo asks weakly, trembling from the warmth of his body _inches_ away from hers and yet still tauntingly _not actually touching her_. She is ninety-nine percent certain that he is using his quirk to enhance his body heat and torment her with his closeness, which, despite being quite frustrating for her, is also thrilling because Shoto is hardly ever a tease like this.

"Why don't I show you?"

" _Ah!_ " she gasps when suddenly his fingers are slowly, lightly trailing up her thighs. The simple action has her wanting more of his touch so desperately that she almost says to hell with the roleplay and begs him to just give her what she wants _now_.

But Momo is not one to give up. Besides, this was her idea. And Shoto is surprisingly into it this time, it seems, so she is definitely not stopping now.

"What are you going to do to me?" she asks suggestively, daring to flick her tongue out to wet her lips and wishing that she could see his face when she does.

"You're a smart woman, Creati. Why don't you give it your _best guess?_ " he growls, his voice equally terrifying and alluring, as he grips her upper thighs a little tighter.

Momo's breath catches.

 _Is this really the same Shoto that was so obviously hesitant earlier?_

"You can try to resist me all you want," he continues in the same voice. "But I already know how much you want me."

She shrieks when he suddenly, but gently, pulls her body forward by his grip on her thighs until she's lying back on the bed. (Now she knows why he insisted on placing a pillow behind her—she would surely have hit her head if he hadn't).

"That—that so?" Momo puffs out, as she tries to calm her heartrate, which climbed in response to his surprising move.

"It's obvious. You're _trembling_ with desire, Creati," he says, his fingers climbing up her thighs. "Just say you want me and I'll give you what your body is aching for…"

Momo sucks in a breath as his fingers tease the bottom of her Yaoyoreotard against her hips. "Say you want me and I'll make you feel _so. Fucking. Good._ "

Momo's eyes widen underneath the blindfold. It isn't out of the ordinary for Shoto to engage in _some_ dirty talk on occasion, but Momo has never heard her husband talk like _this_ before. It's exhilarating.

"And if I don't?" she asks, the words coming out a little breathier than she intended.

Momo shudders when she feels the tickle of his hair on her neck. "Then I'll make you scream for me instead," he murmurs against her skin before giving it a gentle nip and then sucking on the spot.

While his mouth works on her neck, the cool fingers of his right hand slip under her suit.

Momo squirms under his touch. " _Ah_ , Sh—Shoto—"

Hot air waves over the wet skin he was working on as Shoto groans into her neck. "You are so damn wet for me," he growls as one of his fingers drags across her lower lips, slicking itself in her juices and pulling a low moan from her mouth. For him to say something so lewd, and like _that_. It was very unlike her husband.

"Say it, Creati," he hisses at her. "Tell me you want me and I'll give myself to you. Tell me you want me to fuck you until you see stars and _I will_."

"Hngh…Shoto…"

"That's right. Keep going."

The tip of his finger suddenly dips inside her and Momo clenches him in surprise.

" _Ah!_ Sho—Shoto—stop—"

Immediately, the pressure of his finger partially inside her and of his lips on her neck are gone. The blindfold comes off a second later and she's looking into her husband's mismatched eyes, which are laced with concern.

 _That's better_.

"Momo, did I hurt you?"

"No, nothing like that," she says quickly. "I—uhm—you were, uh, you were _really_ sexy, Shoto. But, uhm, it kind of started to…creep me out a bit."

"Creep you out?" he echoes, raising an eyebrow as his face falls into an uncharacteristic (and adorable, she can't help but think) pout.

"Sorry!" Momo blurts, hoping she hasn't hurt his feelings—not when he obviously put so much effort into something that she wanted in the first place. "It's, uh, it's just…"

"I didn't mean to scare you, Momo," he says earnestly when she trails off. "I tried to go by what you said you wanted before and I suppose I might have—"

"No, Shoto. You were great," she interjects. "Really. You were… _shockingly_ good at playing the sexy villain role, actually. And that _is_ what I wanted! But I guess it was also a bit… too much for me."

 _How do I put this?_

"It…wasn't you," she adds a moment later, deciding that even though she has fantasized about Shoto like that before, something about it felt off because it didn't _feel_ like it was really him.

"Oh."

"How did you feel?" she asks, nibbling her lip timidly.

"It was weird for me, too," he admits, his expression a little sheepish. "But you seemed to respond to it, so I kept going."

"I was definitely responding," she assures him. "You always know exactly what my body wants. Just, uh…emotionally…mentally… It wasn't for me."

"I understand," he says with a small smile. "I think it was the same for me."

"So, what do you want to do now?" Shoto adds after a moment.

"I think I want to hang up the capes and just spend some time with my husband," Momo says, returning his smile. She tries extending her neck so that she can kiss him but finds that he's a little out of her reach.

"Let me get that," he says, chuckling as he brushes his lips across hers before reaching above her head to untie her.

"That's better," Momo says, once she can move both of her wrists freely.

"Maybe next time a different kind of situation will work better," Shoto muses.

Momo lifts her head to look at him. "Next time?"

"Yeah. You were really excited about this, so I figured you might want to try again sometime."

"Ok. I do think it would be kind of fun if it worked out… But we'll definitely just be Momo and Shoto next time."

"Sounds good," he replies, leaning forward to kiss her. "You know," he continues in a low voice, pulling back a little after the kiss. "If you still want to try something new…you could always join me for that shower."

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading! I haven't written anything quite like this before, so I would love to hear any thoughts on this.


End file.
